hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1304 - 15 Chefs Compete
The fourth episode of Season 13 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on September 24, 2014. On that episode, Jennifer’s fate is revealed, a brunch service challenge occurred, and an alliance was formed to sabotage their own team. Intro During the recap, Denine received the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Continuing from the previous episode, Sade wondered if Jennifer was okay as the latter was sent to the hospital, and Ashley added that it would suck to lose her as the red team was at their strongest. Meanwhile, Bryant was feeling down over his poor performance, but Sterling gave him a pep talk, urging him to ask for help if needed. It worked as Bryant refused to have his poor performance defeat him, and promised Sterling that the next day would be redemption. As the men went to bed, the women were still up waiting for Jennifer, as the latter returned to Hell’s Kitchen, much to their relief. Jennifer revealed that she got dehydrated, but refused to leave no matter what. Team challenge The next day, the chefs went downstairs, Sous Chef Andi directed them to the dining room, and told them to keep quiet. In the dining room, a graduation ceremony was taking place, though Ashley revealed that she dropped out of culinary school as it was not for her. Then, Ramsay was called as the keynote speaker, and after congratulating the graduates, he announced that brunch would be served 20 minutes later. Jennifer realized that they were going to make brunch for the graduates, and Ramsay told the chefs that the Brunch Service Challenge was the perfect way to show them how much of a well-oiled machine they were. The team that would finish serving all their tables first would be the winner. The chefs immediately began their prep, with the brunch menu featuring freshly squeezed juice, a fig salad, baked eggs Florentine, crepe, and French toast. As both teams got their first orders, the women raced to get their salads out as they could not serve any entrées until they do. In the blue kitchen, Fernando and Santos took the lead, and their juice and salads were served to their tables promptly. After getting all the appetizers completed, the men began working on entrées. Sterling suggested to Bryant to add more salt to the spinach, but the latter ignored it as he tasted it fifteen times already. However, Ramsay said that it needed more salt, and asked Bryant if he was okay. In the red kitchen, the women served all their salads, and began working on entrées. Roe took the lead, but Kalen was struggling on crepes as they were breaking on her, and Ashley called her the weakest link of the team. Despite sending their crepes, Roe rejected them as the cheese was not melted enough, and La Tasha refused to have the crepes sinking them. Despite that, Kalen’s refire was accepted, and the women sent their first tables. In the blue kitchen, the men did not serve any entrées due to Bryant’s struggles on the Florentine, and then, he sent a plate with raw eggs. Despite getting reamed by Ramsay, and his teammates taking over his station, Bryant refused to give up, but still sent a raw egg. Ramsay stopped the men and lectured them, saying that the graduates deserved better, before informing them that nobody was communicating with each other. Refusing to work like slobs, Sterling took the lead for the men, and Ramsay was happy to see somebody organizing. Sterling jokingly mimicked himself leading an orchestra, and under his leadership, the men got back on track. In the red kitchen, the women had two tables left to go, but a raw egg from Jennifer slowed them down. When both teams had two tables left, the men were able to get to their final ticket as Jennifer continued to struggle on her egg. Eventually, both teams were on their last ticket, but Bryant’s eggs were raw, and he placed them in the oven, which allowed the red team to serve their final ticket and win the challenge. While the red team were happy to have won, the men were pissed about losing by one ticket. Reward The red team was rewarded with a meal at Alteller Cren, and flew to San Francisco. Sade revealed that she has never been to that city before, so she was excited to go there and to spend time with Ramsay. At the restaurant, Dominique Cren congratulated the women on their victory, and Katie was getting goosebumps over seeing her. After tasting her dishes, the women and Ramsay were amazed as La Tasha compared it to sex on a plate. After their meal, the women got a streetcar ride through San Francisco, and La Tasha said that she was ready for another win. Punishment The blue team was punished by grinding chorizo sausages for the next service. Santos blamed Bryant for the loss, and called him the weakest link. During the punishment, Sterling said that the men had to find the rhythm to do well in challenges, but Santos was not in the mood for it. Then, he felt that Sterling was not giving a shit over their situation, Bryant was being standoffish, and everybody else was being cocky. He also added that with the exception of himself, Steve, and Aaron, the blue team sucked, and that unless they came to a realization, they were all going home. While grinding the meat, Steve said that he appreciated his electric grinders a lot more after this experience, while JR said that it was not right for a man to help another man with their meat. Before service Later, everybody but Aaron, Santos, and Steve went to bed. The three labelled half of their teammates as dead weight, and agreed to sabotage them in order to cause a repeat of their last service. After, the three conspirators went to bed. The next day, both teams began prepping, but while the red team were excited and happy, the three men alienated their teammates as Steve was waiting for them to drop like flies. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Nestor Serrano, Adam Ferrara, Kendall Schmidt, the Los Angeles Sparks basketball team, and Chris Bosh were in attendance. Katie was excited to see Chris Bosh in the dining room, and wondered why Ramsay did not have a tableside section. Despite Ramsay telling Steve to wait for the salads, he wanted Sterling to go home along with the rest of the dead weight. In the red kitchen, Ashley hoped to start strong as one mistake from her could fuck the team. While concerned about her risotto, Ramsay told her that while it was delicious, she made too much. In the blue kitchen, Steve got his risotto accepted, but Sous Chef James asked Sterling for the beet salads, causing Ramsay to lecture Steve that the cold appetizers had to go to the pass before the hot ones. Fortunately, Sterling managed to send his salads to the pass. Then, Ramsay noticed Frank standing there doing nothing, and accused him of looking at himself in the mirror. In the red kitchen, Kalen was struggling with the scallops, and decided to send them despite feeling that they were not good, and Ramsay saw that they were raw. As the blue diners were enjoying their appetizers, the men began working on entrées. Despite Sterling telling Steve that the risotto looked soupy, he was ignored as the latter sent it. Indeed, Ramsay rejected the soupy risottos, and called Frank for not feeling JR’s meat when Steve did. 45 minutes into service, Kalen was still struggling on the scallops as there was no color on the bottom, stalling the red team. Then, Kalen sent overcooked scallops, and after Ramsay forced the women to touch them, he ordered Kalen and Roe to sit at the chefs table and eat their mistake. While Roe was not happy to be at the chefs table, Jennifer took over the fish station, and got her scallops accepted. As the women began their entrées, Kalen wanted to go back to work, and even begged Ramsay to let them back, without success. In the blue kitchen, JR sent a pork that Frank deemed raw, and Ramsay showed the men Santos’ perfectly cooked halibut. When JR thanked him, Ramsay lectured him that he did not cook it, and showed him the raw pork he sent, before forcing the men to start over. In the red kitchen, Ramsay allowed Kalen and Roe to go back to the fish station, and La Tasha said that they were determined to not let anything stop them. Katie and Sade got their meat accepted, and women pushed entrées to the customers. In the blue kitchen, JR’s refire was accepted, and the men pushed their first entrée. Then, Ramsay revealed that their next ticket was for the Los Angeles Sparks, but JR did not communicate with Santos about when his meat would be ready, forcing the latter to send his salmon. After Frank sent his Wellingtons, the men got the Sparks’ table served, and received Chris Bosh’s ticket. However, Marino sent back two of Santos’ salmon from the Sparks’ table as they were overcooked. Despite Santos blaming the meat station for that, Ramsay berated the meat station for fucking around, and the fish station for losing their concentration. In the red kitchen, the women continued to push their entrées, but Roe sent an overcooked salmon, and she revealed that she had two other portions fired for the next table. Fortunately, Roe’s refire was accepted, and the women continued to serve entrées. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay reminded Santos that two people from the Spark’s table were not eating, and he sent his refire. However, Ramsay revealed that it was raw, and asked Santos to yell the meaning of VIP four times. Despite JR hoping for a comeback from his earlier mistakes, he sent raw lamb, and a fed-up Ramsay kicked him, Frank, Santos, and Fernando out of the kitchen, before reassigning Sterling to the meat station. Back in the dorms, Santos was angry that he got kicked out despite bouncing back, and Frank claimed that he was on point, despite Ramsay accusing him of doing nothing. In the red kitchen, the women were working on their final tickets, while in the blue kitchen, the men were on their last ticket. Aaron said that the plan sort of worked as, despite getting half the team kicked out, Sterling was still in the kitchen. Eventually, both teams finished service. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay said that despite both kitchens had a good start, he felt that they were limping through and getting weaker near the end. After, Ramsay named the blue team losers for finishing service with half of them in the dorms, but told the women that their victory was not worth celebrating as they had some major issues to work out. Finally, the blue team was asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Steve said that he wanted to get rid of the screw ups, and considered Frank and JR. Santos agreed as their poor performance on meat screwed the fish station, and Bryant and Aaron made the same decision. However, Frank said that he did not deserve to be nominated, and claimed that he had an all-star performance, despite Aaron thinking otherwise. Then, JR said that he would nominate Steve for his soupy risotto incident, but Steve claimed that he took responsibility for his mistake, even though JR felt that the latter was only there to watch the team drown. Wanting their plan to stay strong, Aaron chimed in, and praised Steve’s first risottos for being beautiful, but JR still felt that Steve was not better than the rest of them, and accused Aaron of being a kiss-ass, despite Steve being in a downward spiral. Then, Bryant announced that he was changing his vote to Steve, and Sterling did the same. That left a three-way tie between Steve, JR, and Frank, leaving Fernando as the tie-breaker. Elimination Aaron announced JR as the blue team’s first nominee, and Steve as the second. Ramsay called them down, and moments later, he called Frank down as well. During his plea, Steve said that he had no idea why the blue team nominated him as he was never kicked out. Then, Ramsay reminded Frank how he stood still and looked at himself in the mirror, and was worried about his inconsistency. Frank admitted that he had no idea he was doing that, and promised to keep improving his skills, though Ramsay was doubtful about that. After, JR acknowledged that he had a bad night, especially with the pork incident, and claimed that he was not done yet. In the end, Ramsay eliminated JR for his poor performance on meat, not improving since the beginning, and feeling that he has given up. During his exit interview, JR knew that his quiet attitude got him eliminated, and while he told Sterling to keep it 100, he told the rest of the men to fuck off and keep stabbing each other in the back. After JR left, Ramsay dismissed the chefs, Steve said that being nominated was a wake-up call to get back up to the top, and Frank said that he wanted to make Ramsay proud after being spared. Finally, Jennifer said that the men were falling apart, and that they were the ones wearing the bras and panties instead of the women. Ramsay's comment: "I waited for JR to wake up and find his voice, but he never did. And so I let him sleepwalk out of here." Category:Episodes Category:Season 13